


Esor Cigam Eht

by DaDreamzz2



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Female Jack, GTA AU, M/M, Tags will be updated as needed, there will be magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaDreamzz2/pseuds/DaDreamzz2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan was all about logic. He lived for himself and never trusted anyone or anything. However it is when he comes across a special rose plant that his world is turned upside down and the reality he has known is no more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esor Cigam Eht

Life is life. What you see is what you get. If you can see it, if you can touch it, if you can feel it, if you can hear it and if you can smell it then it is real. Nothing outside of that exists. Magic is not real. Things just don’t bend reality, you can’t make something out of nothing. That is the way that Ryan has always seen the world. Many people have tried to weave tales to him but not once did he believe them. Magic was for stupid people who liked to have false hope for a better tomorrow. It was for people too lazy to gain things for themselves. Ryan believed in grabbing life by the metaphorical horns and leading it your own way. There was no wishing on a star or a lamp for him. 

Up to this point in his life he has survived on his own terms. When he was younger his parents tried to lock him away in his room. They had high hopes for him and wanted him to do nothing but study. They would lock him away with books and would quiz him every night at dinner. He was raised to be logical. When he became older though all he wanted to do was get out. He was getting stir crazy, the only thing other than his books was a few plants on his window sill. His parents believed in learning about the different species and how to tend to them because most were beneficial to the medical field they were pushing him into. He spent a lot of his days talking and tending to them. Ryan wanted more though he wanted to get out. When he reached the end of high school he wanted to go away to college but his parents refused. Saying if he left he would get corrupted. Then one night while they were fighting he found a knife in his hand and their blood on his clothes. He just starred at the knife as a smile grew on his face. Ryan was free and he had found a new interest. 

Since the death of his parents he learned to live off the streets. He used all his knowledge to his advantage and lived. He swindled, stole and killed. As he grew older his skills increased. Days were spent in an old barn abandoned in the Georgian fields throwing knives and learning to walk without making a sound even over creaky boards. He started to get his hands on guns and learned to care for them from stolen books from the town’s library. He learned all he needed to for his new life. He started out small with his killings and soon worked his way up the ladder with his perfect murder streak. Before he knew it he was known as The Vagabond, the ruthless mercenary. The Vagabond, the one in the skull mask, the mute, the killer, and the one with no soul. Ryan was known as all that and it didn’t bother him, he liked being mysterious and un-known. He refused to let people into his life, if there was one thing books didn’t teach him that he learned on his own was not to trust anyone or anything. 

Life eventually led him to the city of Los Santos. It was a major city in the crime network and the one place to really get yourself known. Not that he needed that, he was already famous not just in the US but also overseas. Though he was looking for more thrills and he heard this was the place to be. He was residing there for a good few months when someone offered him a job. A one Geoff Ramsey reached out to him, the fact that the man could get a hold of him in the first place had his attention. He liked to stay off the grid making it hard to be found, he wouldn’t work for just anybody. He met the man one night at a bar as they discussed the details. For once it wasn’t for him to assassinate someone but to assist in a heist for his crew and kill as many cops as he could. Ryan grinned at new prospect of spreading mayhem and agreed. 

The one thing though that he had to do was get used to the crew and see if they could work together. Ryan didn’t want to really interact with people but he never failed a job and he wasn’t going to start now. He instantly regretted it when he first stepped into the penthouse, it was like stepping into a zoo. There were clothes and booze bottles spread out all over the floor. There was a red head screaming and whacking a screaming Brit with an Xbox controller. They soon fell onto the floor and their fighting evolved into wrestling. A women with just as fiery red hair was watching them with an amused smile a book hanging off her fingers. Geoff grinned at the sight and ushered Ryan in more while introducing him. Everyone else froze and he received his usual greetings he gets from people. The Brit was immediately hiding behind the one he was wrestling with who was now just glaring at him. The women stood up quickly dropping her book as she walked over and held out a shaking hand. Ryan gave her props for that and shook her hand once. From there on they got to talking about the heist. Ryan didn’t talk to them much, only when he really had to. He didn’t stay at the penthouse like the others he preferred to go to his own apartment. It was quiet, he could remove his mask and most of all take care of his plants. Ryan still went every day to see them as instructed though to get to know them and run small missions. It took time but by the time the heist rolled around he could tolerate them. 

After the heist he was supposed to stop seeing them. It was to end and they would go their separate ways and not acknowledge each other again. However he was invited back to celebrate and even though he hardly spoke to them, never removed his mask or even drank he found himself in their penthouse. He watched them drink and party together with a small smile on his lips. They were just so entertaining. It was around one in the morning and he was about to leave for good when Geoff stumbled up to him. He offered Ryan a permanent position to cause hell with their crew and make millions doing it. Who was Ryan to turn an offer like that down?

It has been about a year and a half and he was still part of their crew. Being with them raised his reputation up eve higher than he did alone. He blames that on the media cover their heists got. He was okay with that though, they still didn’t know exactly who he was and neither did his crew. As much as he respected them now he was still not a people’s person. It just never felt right to converse much with the others, he still had trust issues. The others finally accepted it well Gavin was close he still invaded his bubble sometimes but Michael usually reigned him in. Ryan also still didn’t move in with them, still preferring his apartment. Was he lonely? He would say no but sometimes he wished someone could break past his bubble. A part of him wanted to love someone and they love him back, a thing he has never had before. At the same time though he was The Vagabond he wouldn’t put a bulls-eye on anyone like that. He didn’t need anyone he was perfectly happy with his plants. Plants have always brought him happiness and a sense of purpose. He could never have enough plants. So it was a down day for him when he just decided to go out and look for another plant to add to his family. It was this choice that lead him to a life he never saw coming. A life full of mystery, love and most of all the one thing he didn’t believe in…magic.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have an awesome day <33  
> This new story was born from random talks of headcannons with my friend Ray (AKA: insert-witty-saying-here on Tumblr totes check them out <3)
> 
> If you have questions for me about this story or anything in general feel free to message on tumblr: doowyar


End file.
